When Time Gets Thin
by aspiraetions
Summary: Ron hates his life. His parents hate him, he has no friends, except for Harry Potter. When Ron confesses his feelings, but asks him to do something even greater, what will Harry do? HPRW, AU [2nd chapter up! Temp Hiatus.]
1. Faggot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any profit from this story.

A/N [9/1: I gave you guys crap last time. Hope this'll do for it. I've edited the chapter to make it longer and more discriptive. xo aspiraetions

Warnings: Slash, AU. (Will add more for later chapters)

"_Come on, love run with me,_

_Get the hell out of this town;_

_So we can get a better feel for each other._

_I'll take you, back to, when you_

_Remembered how you used to;_

_Just live your life a little for me._

_Take the time to let it go,_

_Step away and watch me grow_."

I always hated my family. Not that they were abusive or anything..., I just hated them. All they did was question me, and pretend to like me, and acted polite.

I know that they all thought I was a "faggot" behind my back.

Speaking of "faggot", I hate this town. Everyone is too close-minded, and there's always a wrong and right.

I am gay, however. And I'm in love with my best friend, who's straight as a stick. Unfortanately I know I have no chance. Why would Harry Potter, the most charismatic, handsome, friendly, hot, sexy---

Why would he want me, Ron Weasley?

There's nothing special about me. I have red hair, that's about it. I wouldn't stand out in a crowd, unlike Harry.

Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?

Harry…I want you so much.

But I know you'll always be out of my grasp.

xxx

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE FUCKING NORMAL, RONALD?!" his dad screamed, as Ron ran to his room; tears flowed down his face

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" His eyes teared even more at this. He bit his lip down hard to try to conceal the tears. He hated arguing. He ran to his room and slammed the door, fumbling to turn the lock behind him.

"You were always supposed to be a girl. Instead, we got a faggot." His words were cold and heartless, and stung like a dagger through Ron's heart.

Ron couldn't stand it anymore. The tears that were trying to be hidden, inevitably came out. Tears streaked down Ron's face, shining in the pale moonlight. His eyes reflected the night sky, but it wasn't inspirational.

It was raw, emotional pain, coming from deep within Ron's teenage soul.

He glimpsed around the room, looking for an escape from this pain.

Hesaw something shine in the moonlight.

It was a pair of scissors.

He read about the "emo kids" doing it because it helped them deal with pain.

He never did it before, but he knew it would help.

Ron wanted to feel the physical pain, to get the emotional stress out of his head.

He needed a way out.

He grabbed the scissors.

He slid the blade on his thigh, rapidly and fiercely. He had no time to go slowly and deeper, he needed pain and he needed it now. Small droplets of blood ushered out of the slashes, soon dripping on his fingertips.

A drop of blood fell from the scissors as his mind went through scattered, painful thoughts.

_I could've been better off in the streets. I would be better off dead. I wouldn't bother anybody, nobody would really care. I can't have the one I want, I live with this horrible family in this fucking town and I need to get out, I need to find a way out, I'm going crazy_. Ron's thoughts were scattered into thoughts of hate, self-hatred, and suicide.

His eyes wandered the room, looking for help.

A picture, hanging discreetly on his wall, suddenly caught his attention.

It was a picture where everything looked like it was okay. Harry was smiling, Ron was smiling.

Realization: Ron's only safe haven was with Harry. He wanted to leave. Not JUST his room, nor his family, his town. He wanted to run away, far, far away, where no one knew him, no one would judge him, and he would forget everything.

A quiet life.

Where he would be accepted as a PERSON, wholly and completely.

He would LOVE to just forget everything about his life right now.

Everything…except Harry. He never wanted to forget Harry.

No matter how painful it was to love him, and yet, see him everyday, he never wanted to forget. He had been there for him, through rough times, through hard times. In fact, they had both been there for each other.

They made a promise, to be friends forever. To have each other's back, and to be the shoulder they can cry on.

And that's why Ron loved him. Even if it was a one-sided relationship, it was still a relationship, and since that's all he treasured, it was all he wanted.

xxx

Harry was the breath that kept me alive.

I've always wanted to get out of this town with him. To escape with him.

His life is great, he doesn't need me. I'm just his sidekick, basically.

I had a dream once, a dream that we were together. It was great.

We went on a date, and had our first kiss. Every moment I could, I spent holding his hand.

But then, I woke up.

I would've spent everything I had, just to hold on to that dream, and make it a reality.

I miss him already.

He made a promise to be my best friend and support me no matter what.

He better keep that promise.

Tomorrow, when I see him, I'll be straight and to the point.

I need him to come with me.

Maybe then I can tell him how I feel.

xxx

a/n I hope you all liked the second edit.

Second chapter is on the way.

xo aspiraetions


	2. Red Tinted Cheeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any profit from this story.

A/N [9/8: I constantly fail to meet deadlines. Apologies to all who've waited. Posted at 10PM PST, Saturday. Unbetaed, mistakes are mine.

"_And I can see our days are becoming nights;_

_I could feel your heartbeat across the grass._

_We should have run--_

_I would go with you anywhere."_

xxx

I have this scary premonition that last night was…the calm before the storm, as some people may say.

Ron had rung my mobile up at around 2 in the morning, sounding quite bloody rearranged and misplaced. I know he was sobbing as if he cut off his leg, there was no doubt about that.

"_Harry,_"It took a while for him to just get my name out of his mouth. "_Harry! Please! I need to g- I need to talk to you. Run—can I ta- I mean…I need to talk to you tomorrow. It's…important to me._"

"_Can't we just talk here?_" I was confused.

"_Well, yes—but, no. Um. What I mean is…_" Deep breathe.

"_Relax, Ron. If you don't want to talk now, it's okay. Find me tomorrow, after school._"

"_Thank you Harry…_" I could've sworn that I'd heard a tear drop now.

"_For what?_"

"_For being there._"

I had a bad feeling.

xxx

The sun rose, and seemed to awaken Harry along with its arrival. The sun reflected off of a nearby mirror, causing a gleam of light to reflect upon Harry's face.

His eyes opened to a squint, his vision still groggy. Not even bothering to get up, he went to sleep again.

_[The tune to Message in a Bottle – The Police plays_

"What the—"

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world,_

He glanced at his mobile, vibrating as if it was having a seizure.

I hope that someone gets my message in a bottle 

"Hello?"

"HARRY! FINALLY! I've called you at LEAST three times already, I don't know why you wouldn't pick up, unless you were asleep, which you probably were, not that it isn't normal and all but—"

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and tell me why you called. And yes, I just woke up."

"Oh—yeah. Right. Um."

It was only 6:30 in the morning. His face was appearing to try to hold back anger, which wasn't being very successful. Good thing this was a phone conversation, or Ron would've been scared silly.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you and I thought it'd be better if you could get there early so I could give you time to think…Can you leave now?"

I'm pretty sure my aunt doesn't want me here anyway… 

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"Um, behind the locker rooms…that's where my first class is."

"Alright, see you there." _Click_.

xxx

Strange enough, after I had gotten ready and such, I still had time to ponder…

What was his issue?

Maybe I'm just being too harsh.

I should accept Ron for all that he is, because I know he tries to support me in anything.

I staggered over to the kitchen; my eyes weren't yet adjusted to the brightness of the room.

The refrigerator didn't seem to want to open for me.

I got out some Fruit Loops and started eating them dry anyway.

Looking down, the red ones remind me of him…

He's in my mind too much.

Is this normal?

The constant _tick-tock_ of the wall clock reminded me; I had to get to school, I was supposed to meet Ron!

So, I hopped into my car and made my way over.

xxx

As soon as Harry got onto the school campus, he looked around for Ron.

15 minutes later, walking around, he spotted a somewhat tall, pale, freckled ginger top standing by the "Hogwarts: School for Advanced Placement" sign.

Harry walked up to Ron, although Ron didn't appear to notice the approaching raven-haired boy.

Harry, coming up with an idea, started to change his walking direction, and ended up sneaking up behind Ron…

"BOO!"

Yelping, a frantic Ron put his hands over his head and started to scream.

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY!!"

"Uh…Ron, it was a joke…"

Ron, his facial color the same as his hair, managed to get out a "Oh…it's you."

"Hi Harry!" Ron said, somewhat shyly. His face was still red, although this time it wasn't because of being scared.

Harry started to laugh at the freckled boy.

"Why are you blushing?" Small little tears started to well up on the sides of Harry's eyes.

"Wowwww. Hahahahaha!"

"The laughing doesn't stop for you, doesn't it?" Ron tried to say it with a bit of anger, but his face probably said otherwise.

"Well, anyways…" More laughter ensued.

Ron, blushing again, this time embarrassed. People were staring.

"Um, anyways, Harry. What I was going to say was—"

A loud ring shook the two of them.

"THAT'S THE TARDY BELL!"

Both boys looked at each other, and then—

Ron's lips touched Harry's forehead.

Harry was a little shocked. Well, a little is an understatement.

After a brief silence, a false pretense made it feel longer, Ron got up the courage to say

"Well, Harry, that's what…what I've been trying to tell you."

Ron ran.

Harry stood in silence, contemplating on how the conversation came from a scare from loudness, despair from a bell, and confusion from silence.

xxx

On the way to class, Harry & Ron walked together, side by side.

Silence befell them after the meeting of their lips.

[a/n: Italics mean Ron, regular text means Harry. All one liners are thoughts.

_Why did I do that?_

Why did he do that?

_I bet he thinks I'm a freak._

It's not that I didn't like it.

_I hope I didn't ruin our friendship…it's all I have._

What should I do?

_I wonder what he's thinking._

I guess I liked it.

_I don't know what to tell him._

xxx

Harry sat down in his chair, looking at Ron.

Ignoring the teacher's directions, their minds were both heavily absorbed into thoughts of…each other.

Harry looked at Ron.

Ron blushed.

When Ron finally spoke, his voice was raspy and he was stuttering.

"Harry, what I'm going to say— please don't laugh, or tell anyone."

"Of course." _Ron should've known this,_ Harry thought._ He never had to ask for me to tell anyone. I never told anyone, anyway._

"Listen, my life with my parents, it's horrible, they treat me like bloody filth, and…I couldn't take it."

A pause. Looking at Ron, you could see his throat bob up, then return to its neutral position.

"Harry, all this pain…its taught me love. But, I've fallen in love…"

Another pause. Blue eyes locked onto emerald.

"I've fallen in love…with you."

Xxxx

Next chapter will hopefully be up by next week, please read and review.

This story _is_ free, the catch: I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I continue.

xo aspiraetions


End file.
